Yoshio's Pokemon Journey
by TK n Happy Ness
Summary: Yoshette's daughter has started her Pokemon journey in Kanto, along with Happy and Cool's son, Friendly
1. Default Chapter

Yoshio's Pokémon

Journey

Episode 1: Oak Laboratory! Yoshio's First Pokémon!

It has been a few weeks since Ken started his Pokémon journey in Hoenn. Today, Yoshette's daughter, Yoshio anticipates the beginning of her journey in Kanto. Waiting outside the Oak Laboratory in Pallet Town, she questions what Pokémon she'll choose for her starter.

"There are three Pokémon available.", Yoshio thought to herself. "I don't know what one to choose. Just then, an announcement comes out over the P.A. system from Professor Oak."May I have your attention, please? All potential Pokémon trainers, the exam will start now. Please proceed to the main lecture hall." "Well, I guess it's time." Yoshio said. Just as she was about to enter the lab, she noticed a boy running down the path that she took.

"No! Don't start without me.", he called out. Yoshio waits for him to arrive and decides to go in with him. "Thank you. I don't want to miss my chance to be a trainer.", he said, after catching his breath. The two youngsters head for the lecture hall, just as Professor Oak was coming out on the stage.

"Welcome future Pokémon trainers. I am Professor Samuel Oak.", he announced. "We have three Pokémon available for beginning trainers. The highest scoring students will be registered as Pokémon trainers and will be allowed to choose their beginning Pokémon." As soon as he finished, a screen came down from the ceiling. "These are the Pokémon available. This is Charmander, a Fire Pokémon. This is Bulbasaur, a Grass Pokémon. This is Squirtle, a Water Pokémon.", he continued.

"Charmander might be a good choice. I'll have to see if I can get one.", Yoshio said to herself. Professor Oak dimmed the lights. "The exam will begin now. Good luck to you all." he said. On the screen, the image of a Pikachu appeared, and a computer voice asked the students a question related to the Pokémon." Pikachu has a pre-evolution. True or False?", it asked. "Well, I know this one, because Ken has it. True.", Yoshio replied and pressed the "True" button. The next image, this one of a Steelix came on the screen.

"Steelix is a Rock and Steel type. True or False?", the computer voice asked. "Well, mom has one, and she said it was a Ground and Steel type. False.", she answered and pressed the "False" button. "There are five Legendary Birds. True or False?", the voice asked again, this time with no image on the screen. "I'm not sure. I'll just say true, and hope for the best.", she said.

After the exam was complete, the screen showed the students who got the highest scores. Yoshio was shocked to learn that she got the highest score. "Yay! I got the highest score!", she called out. "Oh, it's you. The girl I met earlier. I have the second highest score." Yoshio turned around and saw the same boy she had seen running to the lab. " My parents are Pokémon trainers, so I decided to become one as well.", he said.

"Well, my mom is one as well. By the way, I never got the chance to ask what your name is.", she said. "Oh. My name's Friendly. My mom has a Marill, while my dad has an Azumarill.", he said. Yoshio remembered the two who were travelling with Ken and her mom, Yoshette, had those two. "Would it mean that you're the son of Happy and Cool?", Yoshio asked. "Yes, those are my parents. And I believe that you're the daughter of Yoshette, correct?", Friendly asked. "Yes, she is. I wonder what they'd think of us traveling together.", she replied.

"Well, if you want me to travel along with you, I'd be honored.", Friendly said. Professor Oak walked up to the two future trainers. "So, you are the two students who had the highest scores. Follow me to my laboratory.", he said. In the lab, three Pokéballs labelled with the names "Bulbasaur", "Squirtle", and "Charmander" lay on the table. "Okay Friendly, pick your Pokémon.", Oak said. Friendly walked up to the table and picked up the Pokéball with Squirtle's name on it.

"I choose Squirtle.", he said. Just as Yoshio was about to pick up Charmander's Pokéball,

Professor Oak stopped her. "Yoshio, is it? I have a different starting Pokémon for you. I got a call from Ken the other day, and I let him know that you were on your way here. He wants you to start off with this Pokémon." he said, and handed her a different Pokéball. "But I wanted to pick Charmander!", she cried out. "Yes, but this Pokémon is much stronger.", he said.

Yoshio reluctantly took the Pokéball and threw it. "Come on out.", she called. The Pokéball opened to reveal a Lapras, although this one had an unusual purple coloring. The Lapras whined and looked down at Yoshio. "Ken left his own Lapras, Happy Ness here for a brief time, and this Lapras is one of her offspring. He wanted to give one of them to you, and he chose this one.", Oak said. Yoshio looked up at the Lapras, and made her decision. "I love it!", she called out. "Lapras will be my first Pokémon."

"Here, take these.", Oak said and gave both Yoshio and Friendly each a Pokédex as well as six Pokéballs. "If you two try hard, you'll become excellent Pokémon trainers. If you'd like to register for the Kanto League, head to Viridian City and register at the Pokémon Center." "Thank you Professor. We'll do that.", Yoshio said. With Yoshio and Friendly having received their starter Pokemon, they head for Viridian City to register for the Kanto League. Will they catch any Pokémon along the way? Find out next time.


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2: Unusual Raticate! Catch on Route 1!

Last time, Yoshio had qualified to become a Pokémon trainer, as did her new friend and the son of Happy and Cool, Friendly. Although upset that she didn't get a Charmander, she was happy with the Lapras that Ken had Professor Oak give to her. The two are now on Route 1, heading for Viridian City.

"You know, I've wanted to become a trainer, mainly because of my mom having her own Pokemon.", Yoshio said. "She caught her first one thanks to her closest friend, Ken. He weakened a wild Sandshrew and gave her a Pokéball to catch it with. When she went on her own journey, she caught an Onix and Gastly. I recently found out that every one of them evolved into their final forms, and that she recently got a Treecko."

"Well, my mom has caught many Water Pokémon.", Friendly said. "She's also got a very strong Dragonite. She said something about going to another region because she wanted more Dragon Pokémon. And my dad went with her to catch a Fee-something. I don't remember exactly what it was he said. Hopefully they'll be back soon."

"Your mom has a Dragonite? Those are really rare and strong. Hopefully I can catch one of them, and I have just the Pokémon to help me." She takes out the Pokéball containing the Lapras that she got in Pallet Town. "Come to think of it, you haven't given a name to it, have you?", Friendly asked. "Actually I have.", Yoshio answered. "I've decided to call him Indigo."

Friendly noticed something on the path ahead. "What's that?", he asked. "It's a Raticate.",

Yoshio answered. "And it looks like it's hurt. But I heard that Raticate aren't usually

seen on Route 1. We'd better help it." Yoshio and Friendly go up to the Raticate and see what's wrong. "Are you okay?", Friendly said. The Raticate jumps up and tackles him. "Hey! He was just trying to help!", Yoshio yelled.

Raticate turns to face her, and growls. "If you want to fight, then let's do it!", she calls out. She takes out a Pokéball. "Come on Indigo! Help me with this Raticate!" She throws it, causing it to open and bring out her Lapras. "Indigo, use your Water Gun!" Friendly stepped in between the two Pokémon. "Wait! It's already weakened. Try something else.", he called out. "Okay then. Change of plans, Indigo. Use your Sing."

Indigo uses its Sing attack on Raticate, while Yoshio and Friendly plug their ears as Raticate falls asleep. Once the song is over, Yoshio takes out an empty Pokéball. "Pokéball, go!" she calls out and throws it at the sleeping Raticate. The Pokéball hits and sucks Raticate inside. The Pokéball shakes until it stops and registers a ping sound. Yoshio picks it up. "I caught a Raticate! Now let's go to the Pokémon Center."

The two reach Viridian City and head straight for the Pokémon Center. "Nurse Joy, we need your help!", Friendly calls out. Nurse Joy comes out from a room after checking up on an injured Pokémon. "What seems to be the problem?", she asks. "We found this Raticate injured on Route 1. I caught it and we brought it here." Yoshio says. "It's a good thing you brought it here right away. Let me have a look at it."

Yoshio gives Nurse Joy Raticate's Pokéball, who takes it into the Emergency Room. "Raticate...", she says silently. "Something wrong?" Friendly asked. "I was trying to figure out why Raticate ended up injured. Maybe it evolved in front of it's Rattata group, and they all attacked it for betraying them. I just hope it'll be okay.", she said. Nurse Joy exits the E.R. and heads towards Yoshio.

"Raticate will be just fine. All it needs is a good night sleep and by morning it'll be as good as new.", she explains. "That's good news. I feel kind of guilty catching it while it slept. But I couldn't just leave it there.", Yoshio said. Nurse Joy had a thought. "Maybe this Raticate was abandoned by Team Rocket because it could've been too weak.", she said. "Team who?" Yoshio and Friendly both asked.

"Team Rocket. They're a criminal gang that go after the strongest and rarest Pokémon possible, and abandon or even kill weak ones.", Nurse Joy explained "That's terrible! I'll get them for this!" Yoshio said angrily. "No one knows exactly where their hideout is. If I knew where it was, I'd let Officer Jenny know right away.

Suddenly, Yoshio's stomach growls. "Oh right. I haven't had anything since yesterday, since I was in a hurry to get to Professor Oak's lab. "Follow me to the cafeteria. I'll have my Chansey bring you some food.", Nurse Joy said. In the cafeteria, Yoshio and Friendly notice that it's completely empty. "I guess everyone else doesn't stay here too long.", Friendly says. He notices a poster on the wall. "Hey, what's that?" Yoshio goes up to the poster and reads it.

"Sign up for the Kanto League Pokémon Tournament. Eight gym badges required for entry", she reads. "Oh right, that's why I came here. To register for the Kanto League. Yoshio and Friendly are about to eat, but hear the sound of shattering glass. "What was that?", he asked. "Let's hurry. Something's going on.", she said. The two headed towards the sound. What is going on at the Pokémon Center? Are Yoshio and Friendly's Pokémon strong enough to take on this challenge? Find out next time.


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3: John and Wayne! Enter Team Rocket!

Last time, Yoshio had captured an injured Raticate on the way to Viridian City. After taking it to the Pokémon Center, she and Friendly were about to eat in the cafeteria, when they heard the sound of shattering glass. What's going on? We're about to find out.

Yoshio and Friendly notice two men in black uniforms with a pink R on the front at the reception desk threatening Nurse Joy. "Give us every Pokémon you have here or we'll take them!", the first man said. "No! These Pokémon are injured, and I'd die before I give them to Team Rocket!", she said. "Well, we can easily have that arranged, can't we?", the second man replied. "That's Team Rocket? Let's call Officer Jenny right now.", Friendly said.

"There's no time. We've got to stop them before they get their hands on any Pokémon here.", Yoshio said. The two look back from behind a nearby wall to see one of the men tie up and gag Nurse Joy, while the other goes to see what Pokémon they can grab. While in the E.R., he notices Yoshio's Raticate. "So, you managed to survive. You won't be as lucky this time.", he said. Yoshio heads into the E.R., concerned about her Raticate as well as the other Pokémon in the center.

"Hey! Leave my Raticate alone!", she called out. The man turns around and sees Yoshio blocking the exit. "So, you caught my former Raticate huh?", he replied. "Former? You abandoned it?" "This thing couldn't help us on a really important job, so I had my Machop take it out. I hoped that it would die on Route 1, but I see that you saved it." "Well it's mine now, plus I can treat it a lot better than you EVER could!"

"Hey John, we got a troublemaker here.", he called to his partner. "How'd a kid get in here? Well missy, you're in a world of pain now.", John said. "Oh really? We'll see who's really in a world of pain.", Yoshio challenged. "Wayne, let's teach this little girl a lesson she'll never forget. But first, the Team Rocket motto.", he said. "Prepare for trouble, you know what we mean." "And make it double, 'cause Team Rocket's on the scene.", Wayne continued.

Yoshio starts to snicker. "Hey! Team Rocket isn't a joke. Ahem. To rid the world of truth and laws." "To only catch Pokémon without any flaws." "To announce the evils from our leader, Giovanni." "To take our place in the world's history." "John!" "Wayne!" "Team Rocket, that's our name." "And catching rare Pokémon is our claim to fame." "Well, if you two are done, let's do this!", Yoshio said. "So, the little girl wants to take on Team Rocket? So be it. Let's go, Abra!", John called out. "Teach this girl a lesson, Machop!", Wayne said. The two Rockets each threw a Pokéball.

"So, you want to fight two on one, that's just fine. You're just a couple of cowards. Let's take these guys out, Indigo!", Yoshio called out, and threw her Pokéball. Meanwhile at the reception desk, Friendly had untied Nurse Joy. "Thank you. But your friend's in trouble. There is another entrance to the E.R. You can help her out.", she said. He called out Squirtle, and headed for the other door.

"You think a pathetic Lapras like that can defeat us? Machop, use Karate Chop!", Wayne called out. "Abra, use Psychic to take out that thing!", John said. "Indigo, use your Water Gun on them!" Indigo fired a blast of water at Abra, but Machop managed to hit him before the attack hit. Friendly found the door, and arrived to see Indigo take the hit from Machop. "Squirtle, use Tackle on Machop." John and Wayne turned around to see Friendly in the other doorway. "Abra, use Psychic on that Squirtle!", John called out. Abra caught Squirtle before it could land the Tackle, and flung it against Friendly.

"Friendly, no!", Yoshio cried out. "That does it! You two are going down! Indigo, use Ice Beam on those two!" Indigo looked at her and wondered what she was talking about. "Oh, so you don't know Ice Beam yet. I guess we'll have to use Water Gun for now." She then realized that in Pokémon breeding, it's the father that passes on attacks to the offspring, and it appears that Happy Ness bred with a Pokémon that didn't know Ice Beam.

"That old trick again? Abra, use Psychic on that Lapras now!", John called out. Abra lifted up Indigo, and flung him towards Yoshio. Luckily he went belly first before he hit and accidentally knocked his trainer unconscious. "So much for these two. Now, where were we?" Wayne called out. He was about to grab one of the injured Pokémon, but Raticate, who was now awake, used Tackle on him. "So, you are somewhat tough. What do you say? All you have to do is finish off these two kids and you're back on the team." He pointed to Yoshio and Friendly.

Raticate noticed Yoshio lying unconscious on the ground. Would it really finish off the girl who saved its life? Or would it obey its former trainer who abandoned it and left it to die? Raticate growled at Wayne, which would most likely translate into "You don't care about me. Only a real trainer would help out a Pokémon in trouble, even if it weren't their own to begin with." It stood near Yoshio and got ready to fight for its new trainer.

"So, you want to stay with her. So be it. Machop, use Cross Chop on my former Raticate!", Wayne called out. However, Raticate managed to avoid the attack by hitting it with Quick Attack, which somehow knocked out Machop. "John, take this thing out!" "Abra, use Psychic on Wayne's former Raticate!", John called out. However, just like before, Raticate managed to take out Abra, this time with a Shadow Ball. As soon as the Pokémon belonging to the Rockets were gone, Raticate used another Quick Attack to knock them out of the Center.

"I'm going to get that thing if it's the last thing I do!", Wayne called out. "We'll get it, and

those two if they ever mess with Team Rocket again." Nurse Joy entered the E.R. and found Yoshio and Friendly unconscious, but alive. She called the local hospital, and soon the paramedics arrived. Thanks to his quick thinking, Indigo managed to prevent any serious injury to Yoshio by not hitting her with his shell. As for Friendly, he was perfectly fine except for a bump to the head from Squirtle hitting him due to Abra's Psychic.

Raticate waited by its trainer's bedside, waiting for her to wake up. It lay there on her lap,

when she woke up to find herself in the hospital. "So, are you alright?", the doctor asked.

"Where am I?", Yoshio asked. "You're in the hospital. After that fight with Team Rocket, Nurse Joy found you unconscious and brought you here." "What happened? Did they get any Pokémon?" Nurse Joy entered the room and explained everything. "They didn't get anything, except a serious defeat. And the one who beat them is lying in your lap right now."

Yoshio looked down at Raticate. She can't believe how one Pokémon on its own managed to take out two Team Rocket members. Maybe it was just getting a little revenge for being abandoned, or it realized she really cared about it enough to save its life. Either way, she was happy she had a Pokémon as strong and as nice as Raticate. A few days later, Yoshio was able to leave, and along with Friendly, who spent his time at the Pokémon Center helping out Nurse Joy and training Squirtle, registered for the Kanto League and headed for the Viridian Forest on the way to Pewter City, the home of the first gym, since the Viridian Gym is currently closed. Will they catch any more Pokémon? Find out next time.


End file.
